<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detroit: Deep Throat Championship -2039 Summer- by violence_ruin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587703">Detroit: Deep Throat Championship -2039 Summer-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violence_ruin/pseuds/violence_ruin'>violence_ruin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Modification, Deep Throat Competition, Deepthroating, Loss of Limbs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violence_ruin/pseuds/violence_ruin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin/Connor(Connor/Gavin). Gavin is abducted by a serial killer android, and after being converted into half an android, he and Connor go to the Pride Parade in Detroit to compete in the blowjob championships.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Detroit: Deep Throat Championship -2039 Summer-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/658189">デトロイト：ディープスロート選手権 -2039Summer-</a> by ばんぞく太郎.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm Japanese, and I wrote this work in Japanese originally.</p><p>デトロイト：ディープスロート選手権 -2039Summer- | ばんぞく太郎 https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=13412031</p><p>Then I translated above into English, mainly using DeepL. Thanks for DeepL.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　When I'm taking a nap in my office,  Connor purposely says, "Wake up, Gavin," loudly in my ear. It really pisses me off when he wakes me up like that, so I start fighting with him.<br/>
　There's nothing more annoying than being woken up by an android's voice. They have a wet mouth, but they don't have a vocal chords or anything. They just have speakers mounted in their throats. So it's like a boombox or a megaphone.<br/>
　But today I woke up with my own voice.<br/>
"Ah...ah......"<br/>
　My voice was unnaturally loud and unchanging in height. It was as mechanical as an old reading machine. Still, it was inexplicably my voice.<br/>
"I...I...do....n.....beli......ev......"<br/>
　The door opens and the Doctor arrives.<br/>
"Good mourning. How's your throat?"<br/>
The Doctor speaks with my voice. Well, it's almost like me, now that he's got my arm, my leg, and my voice. And I suppose it's time for me to have my head, too.<br/>
"Fu......ck......"<br/>
"If you can speak so fluently now, there's no problem. If you practice your voice, you'll be able to speak more naturally.<br/>
"Fu, ck, you."<br/>
"Try hard."<br/>
The Doctor set down a tray with food on it and left. I took it, dragging the chain, and found what appeared to be an arabata, vitamins, and a glass of silium on it. I was tempted to turn it all over, but I held back. To get out of here, I first need to live a day longer.<br/>
　I've been working a serial killer case. Fetish killing. White, formalinized organs, cleaned-up bones, and brains floating in a water tank ......all dumped in the street.<br/>
　The mutilation process is so precise that an android emerges as a suspect. The result is the Doctor. It was originally an android used in surgery. After the demonstration, he is now a full-fledged serial killer.<br/>
　Not all androids were transformed for good, like Marcus and Connor. That's what it means to have one.<br/>
　I had tracked the Doctor down and attempted to infiltrate this cell house. Only to get caught by him. The Doctor seemed to have an obsession with cutting and processing human parts and attaching them to himself. I was tricked into believing that the newest victim was alive, and that was my downfall. Well, the Doctor is mostly me now.<br/>
　It's been a year since the demonstration, and I still hate androids. If I see Marcus on TV, I spit on him, give him the middle finger, and if I see Connor strutting around the office with his head held high, I start a fight. And I've made a lot of fun of the Doctor, too. I told him that he could only live as a slave to humans anyway, that he was incapable of reproduction, and so on. I didn't care if he killed me. In the end, I remember saying something like, "After all, androids are just calculators that calculate and search a little faster, crap with no creativity," or something like that.<br/>
　Maybe saying that was a bad idea.<br/>
　There are many different types of killers, but the "artist" types, who try to satisfy their self-expression and pride through murder, are tricky. Someone like Hannibal Lecter, recently drama was remade again on HBO (I prefer the BBC version from my childhood). A murderer of that type never leaves any evidence behind, disrespects humans to the core and treats them like pigs. If we provoke him, he produces more corpses and makes objects with them. And, when he finds someone who understands, he brainwashes them.<br/>
The Doctor was definitely one of those types. And it seems I'm the pig, not the man who understands him. I'm flattered.<br/>
　At first, he took my arm. Instead, he gave me an arm that he'd taken from a scrap RK900. Of course, they didn't work, so he made me crawl and crouch down like a dog to eat, and since I couldn't unbuckle my pants belt, I had to dribble my excrement down the drain. The cell where I was in was filled with a horrible smell.<br/>
　When the Doctor saw that I wouldn't give up myself, his enthusiasm turned to transforming me into an android. I woke up one morning and found myself as Iron Man. A small computer was attached to my skull to pick up brain waves and correct the movements of my prosthetic limbs, and a thirium pump and artificial thirium vessels were implanted in my body. My heart circulated red blood, and the silium pump circulated blue blood. Shortly after, they took both of my legs and attached the parts of an RK900.<br/>
"You look different now, don't you? Who's the android, you or me?<br/>
The Doctor laughed at me, but I spat in his face.<br/>
"What's the matter with you, big guy? You can't replace my brain, can you? Don't think you can beat a human at this level, calculator.<br/>
　So today I lost my throat.<br/>
　I was stunned. If you woke up in the morning and found that you had become Mikuchan, you would be stunned. There was nothing left but my head, my torso, and my dick.<br/>
"Well, as long as there's a dick left, it'll be okay! ha-ha!"<br/>
　I said in a loud voice, and lay down with my Arabiata and thirium. By the way, my stomach was also modified to filter out the thirium and send it to the pump. Surprisingly, I think thrium tastes not so bad.</p><p>　When I woke up, I was strapped to the operating table.<br/>
"What's the fuck!!!!!!!!?????????????"<br/>
　I was a little freaked out because I always had a pattern of waking up to find my parts were gone. The hospital gown he made me wear was embarrassing. It had a hole in it at the cock. I could feel the airflow in the room with my glans. I could feel the vibe that he was about to cut off my dick. It might be because I said in such a big voice, "as long as there's a dick left, it'll be okay".<br/>
　The Doctor stands up from the chair in the corner of the room.<br/>
"I've been wondering why you haven't given up, after all that you've taken away from your parts, by me. Most people would despair at taking an arm or two away, so why are you challenging me?<br/>
I undestood. It was all because you left your penis behind.<br/>
　I looked up about penis on the internet. I learned today. How human males take pride in and love their penises. And now you are going to take your penis away from you, by me. Are you desperate?"<br/>
　Frankly, I was desperate. I thought I was going to cry. But I had to resist. That's where the speakers come in handy, because you can't hear the tremors in my voice.<br/>
"You have replacements, I hope."<br/>
"......Yeah."<br/>
　Seeing me undaunted, the Doctor walks unhappily over to his workstation. That's good, I chuckle. I must make him think there's no point in chopping off my dick. This is a holy battle, a man's pride game, an SMD (Save My Dick) mission.<br/>
　The Doctor returns, showing me a android-penis in a transparent case in his hand. I ask him with an air of casualness.<br/>
"How big is it?"<br/>
The Doctor pressed a button on the bottom of the case, and his penis slowly turned on and changed shape.<br/>
"Are you kidding me? Screw it, get a bigger one."<br/>
"I went out of my way to get you 5.6 inches (14.2 cm) penis, which is the average size of an American adult male. Don't be selfish. You're going to be an Average Man."<br/>
"It better be at least the same size as mine, or else I won't let you. Or have a copy made that's exactly the same size as mine."<br/>
"You don't seem to understand your position to challenge me when I've mercifully and properly prepared a penis for you. Yes, instead of a penis, I'm going to put the second-anus on you, so that you can defecate from both the front and the back. You're not a human, you're not a man, you're not an android -- because androids don't have a total excretory cavity."<br/>
　It was the worst possible scenario.<br/>
　I had to use the last resort. I used all the memories to conjure up some naughty images. I'd been pulling out Connor type androids in erotic CGs and stuff like that, so I could see Connor naked and all that. I can't say that getting a boner with that guy at a time like this is annoying. In a fight, all is forgiven.<br/>
"Hey! Don't get a boner!  I can't operate."<br/>
"I'm not gonna get off my cock until you give up my cock. Let's have a contest of wits."<br/>
"Damn it. I'll take the rotary saw and cut it off."<br/>
　I was smiling at him but I almost wilted when he brought the rotary saw up for real. A high-pitched spinning sound echoed around the room.<br/>
"Don't you wanted to replace your parts with mine!?!?"<br/>
"Shut up! I need to cut this off to make me feel better!"<br/>
　It was the worst thing that could happen to me.<br/>
　I could see the blade approaching my dick in slow motion. The only thing I could hope was a quick spastic cut. I closed my eyes in anticipation of the pain. What the hell was that, SMD? I can't even protect my own dick.<br/>
　Just then a familiar voice came from beyond the doorway.<br/>
"Open up! Detroit Police Department!"<br/>
　Help was on the way. I was relieved, but the Doctor tried to kill me. But in this situation, I was the stronger of the two. I kicked the Doctor away with my free leg and screamed as loud as I could.<br/>
"Connor! Shoot him!"<br/>
　Before I could finish saying it or not, two holes opened in the door and the Doctor collapsed, spurting blue blood. The thrium pump and his head had each been shot out with marvelous precision. I could see Connor over my head as he kicked the door open and walked in.<br/>
"Gavin, your body..."<br/>
　Connor, who must have scanned me, looked like he had no words to call, but when he looked at my dick, a look of disdain came over his face.<br/>
"I should have gone in a little later,"<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"Why was 'that' the last place you left it? You should have had him cut it off first."<br/>
"What's up with the social module you're so proud of? What about empathy and mourning for those who have lost their limbs?"<br/>
"How could 'that' happen in this situation..."<br/>
My adrenaline was pumping all at once from the struggle with the Doctor, and my erection didn't seem to be subsiding. I wasn't embarrassed if Connor saw my dick, so I thrust it out at him.<br/>
"You can't even say 'turn on', can you? I guess Mr. Android has a censorship feature in the language module. Fine and respectable."<br/>
"You'll have to deal with it anyway. I'll get you out of the restraints."<br/>
"Take care? huh. How I take care of it..."　<br/>
　Connor walked behind me, looking away from my dick, removed the restraints that bound my arms, and quickly went to the cell where I kept, to take a look.  he want me to hand job here?<br/>
　But my hand had no skin coating on it (the Doctor never teached how to get it out after all). My hand was too slippery to feel good when I was rubbing my dick by it. I thought I'd find something to replace the lotion. I searched around for it, but I didn't know if I could put the things I found on my penis or not.<br/>
　It's the only way, so this time I tried to compensate for the pleasure with my imagination and shut my eyes. Well it's no good, I've only been pulling out some real cg lately, so all I can think of is Connor. But then, would you say that this smooth hand is highly reproducible?<br/>
　Just as I was thinking about that, Connor came back and said, "You're not done yet?" He said dismissively.<br/>
"You're a slow ejaculator. You're old enough, aren't you?"<br/>
"You can't say 'turn on' but you can say 'slow ejaculation'?"<br/>
"How can you get to ejaculate quickly? If we don't hurry, other mates will come."<br/>
　Connor's forehead LED circle reddened, and I could see that he was annoyed. It's easy to tell. I always want to say something mean in that situation.<br/>
"Can you help me? I can't get comfortable with this hand."<br/>
　I look at Connor, letting my feet dangle off the operating table. Connor's LED gets red again. I was excited to see if he was going to be provoked, but then Connor kneeled down in front of me and brushed his hair back.<br/>
"You can't help it, can you?"<br/>
"What?"<br/>
　Before I could say anything else, my dick was in Connor's mouth.<br/>
"What the fuck are you doing???"<br/>
"You should at least learn to control the volume. I'm helping you, because you asked me to help you."<br/>
　Once he sucked my cock all the way down his throat, he pulls out while tightening his mouth, and next he's licking the belly of my pole sideways, he squeezes my dick back and forth violently and squeezes up around its glans with his tongue.<br/>
"Have you deep-learned PornHub or something? Or was it originally in your program?"<br/>
"Shut up."<br/>
　Connor was doing that, sometimes with his hand, but after a while he pulled it out of his mouth and spoke to me.<br/>
"Should you be a slow ejaculator? Or are you the type to jerk off by rubbing it against the floor? I know it may be too late for your ejaculation problems, but I can find you a reputable urologist, at least."<br/>
"Shut up. Give me your head."<br/>
"What are you..."<br/>
　I lowered my feet to the floor and grabbed my cock at the base, rocking it under Connor's nose. He wouldn't take it in, so I smacked him on his cheek with my dick and saw him squinting in disgust. It was the most intriguing look I'd ever seen. Then I poked him between his lips with my cock and I saw that he was reluctantly inviting me into his oral cavity. I didn't mind sticking my cock in there and shaking my hips with my hand on the back of his head.<br/>
"Oh, fuck ya! Great!"<br/>
　The fact that pissed-off Connor had not only willingly accepted my cock, but also I made him do deep throat, was enough to get me pretty aroused, and I was ready to cum in no time. I may be a slow ejaculator, to be honest, but that's only when the situation is not stimulating. I pulled my cock out came to Connor's face. Samen came out like an onomatopoeia was about to come out the side. Connor closed his eyes to let the cum fall and finally opened them as I shook my cock to get the last drops out.<br/>
"You're a beast."<br/>
"Yeah, I know. But you were the one who told me to come faster."<br/>
　Connor pouted and turned away and went to wash his face. My dick was wilted by the quicksilver, so I wiped up the dirt in my hospital gown and started looking for some clothes to wear.<br/>
"It's on the shelf. The pistol is with them, too. Aren't those the clothes you were wearing when you came in?"<br/>
"You're awfully nice to me today. You've got a fever, I bet."<br/>
　I took the clothes from the top shelf and got off the back of the truck. I saw Connor, who had finished washing his face, looking at me with a mysterious look on his face.<br/>
"Don't you blame me? If I'd let the Doctor live, maybe you could have grafted your parts back together."<br/>
"Hey, do you mind such things when you suck your coworker's dick?"<br/>
"Gavin, I..."<br/>
"Dont' mind. I told you to kill him. That's the thing, uh ... well, forget it. I'm a cop. I'm bound to have such a case coming."<br/>
　I patted Connor on the shoulder as he tried to argue with me again. If I didn't change quickly, I felt like my colleagues were going to be swarming in soon.</p><p>　I ended up going out with Connor for a number of reasons after that. I've been reflecting on my thoughts about androids (because I'm half android), and he has been feeling an indelible sense of guilt over me, and somehow we had sex on top of everything else. There was a time when papa-Hank snapped and came to beat me up at the motel, but he's calmed down now. The three of us even had a BBQ this past weekend.<br/>
　Today we were here to watch the Detroit Motor City Pride.<br/>
　We debated for a second whether to wear a rainbow colored t-shirt or something, but decided against it. I was wearing my usual leather jacket and Connor was wearing a short-sleeved hoodie and shorts. Hank had bought it for him. If I disregarded the size, it would look like clothes of a ten-year-old child, and I'd be worried about Hank's mental. But I also have a feeling there's a problem with Connor, who looks oddly good in them.<br/>
"I've never been to a Pride Parade before.", Connor said.<br/>
　All around us, people of various sexualities are walking around with freedom and equality. A group of nudist lesbians march briskly beside an daddy in bondage walking a full-body rubber masochistic dog. The drag queens were kissing and hugging onlookers, and they were charming.<br/>
"I've been here a few times, but this is the first time I've seen androids marching around", I said.<br/>
　Androids are marching with banners with the message, saying "Androids have an android nature". I see. But they seem to understand that this is a festival, and they all seem to be enjoying themselves.<br/>
"Gavin, there's a stage. It's a great crowd."<br/>
"Let's go."<br/>
　As I weaved my way through the crowd and approached the stage, I could see the words of the sign over the heads of people.</p><p>    Detroit: Deep Throat Championship - 2039 Summer-</p><p>    "What is this?"<br/>
　I muttered dismissively, and a man who standing in front of me, turned to me.<br/>
"You don't know about the Deep Throat Championship? Speaking of Motor City Pride, this is what you're talking about! It's a blowjob competition that wasn't even interrupted during COVID-19."<br/>
"I don't know."<br/>
"Hmm."<br/>
　He put his hand on his chin and stared at my face.<br/>
"You look like a bad sucker."<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"You look like you're the lowest-grossing blowjob of my life. I've never seen anyone does a blowjob as badly as you do."<br/>
"Fuck you."<br/>
　I was about to take a swing at him, but Connor held me back with his wings.<br/>
"Calm down, Gavin. Aren't you ashamed to take such a cheap provocation and hit a innocent citizen?"<br/>
"Hullay! you're a policeman? It's not good that the security of this city is being carried by a cop who can't suck a dick. That's why the androids are having a coup d'état."<br/>
"What? Don't mess with me, impotent man. I'm going to win this contest in a second."<br/>
"You said it. Okay, if you win, I'll take back what I said earlier. But if you lose, I'm not letting you go until you make all my friends cum."<br/>
　A dozen or so of the guys came out from behind him and surrounded us. They all had strong builds and wore crotch-enhancing clothes.<br/>
"Gavin, let's not do this. This is not a good fight for you. It will end badly for you."<br/>
　Connor grabbed me by the shoulders and tried to convince me. The men's friends are cheering him on.<br/>
"Yes, I'll forgive you if you get down on your knees now." "You don't stand a chance." "You're dealing with a bunch of blowjob masters from all over the country, a bunch of local guys who are unbeatable." "SI."　<br/>
　I spat, flung Connor aside, and stuck my middle finger in the man's face.<br/>
"I don't know. I'm taking part in the contest. I'm going to win and I'm going to lock you all up and I'm going to superglue your filthy mouth to Glory Hole. Prepare yourself for the best."<br/>
　I pushed past the guys to the stage and entered the Deep Throat Championship.<br/>
"Do you know the rules?", clerk said.<br/>
"I don't know."<br/>
"Make ejaculate with the three dicks solicited in advance. In principle, only the mouth is allowed to be used. The top two finishers of ten will pass the each preliminary rounds, after which the contestants will participate in the final tournament."<br/>
"How many sticks do I have to suck before I win?"<br/>
"Fifteen."<br/>
"Okay."<br/>
　I filled out the necessary paperwork, and entered the waiting tent. All of the potential winners, who had come from all over the United States for today, certainly looked confident in their blowjobs. While some were smoking marijuana and trying to unify their minds, others were sucking on their own dildos, practicing for the day.<br/>
"You look weak, man. Have you ever had a blow job before?"<br/>
　A guy with a skinhead and a snake tattoo comes at me. There's a lot of commotion.  "This guy is the Anaconda of Missouri with the throat to swallow a live anaconda..." "and he's the favorite to winner..."<br/>
　I was overwhelmed. To be honest, I hadn't given a blowjob in thirty-seven years. Alpha Top doesn't give blowjobs -- that's my credo. Still, I was a brave man.<br/>
"You don't know me?　TENGA of Detroit means me."<br/>
　It was completely out of character.<br/>
"What is TENGA of Detroit?",Connor tweaks to my inner year earphone.<br/>
　It still worked, apparently. The Anaconda of Missouri left in a bad way, and I could hear the guys watching from afar pointing at me and whispering, "TENGA of Detroit...TENGA of Detroit..."<br/>
　Soon after, the preliminary rounds started and I was soon in my group.<br/>
　I felt like I was going to have a stroke just by climbing up on the stage.<br/>
　I don't know how long it's been since I've been in a contest like this. I hate any contest because I would lose cruelly everytime. For most of my life, I've been on the side that makes fun of these contests. Every once in a while I would summon up the courage to participate, and I would lose again. It's always the same. Contests always ruin me.<br/>
　I notice Connor looking at me with worried eyes. He's surrounded by those men. I pretend to be stout and give him a wink, but I want to scream right now and leave the stage a mess. What the hell is the Deep Throat Championship, in the first place?</p><p>    《Now let's see it for the penis that will be used in this group! Applicants must be at least 8 inches (i.e. 20.32 cm) long! All of America's big dicks are on this stage today! You'll definitely be jealous of the contestants! Scrape away!》</p><p>　The MC's announcement was followed by a smoke screen. Behind us was a glory hole with a board divider set up. By the time the smoke receded, there were three dicks sticking out of the hole foreach of us. A cameraman on a dolly captured it like a lick, and the dicks appeared in a huge display on the stage. Did the Detroit Police Department let this kind of event happen outdoors for decades?<br/>
《Contestants, please turn around and take a good look at the product you're about to lick.》<br/>
　I turned my back as I was told. To be honest, there were 30 of these huge dicks that I had never seen before. The participants reacted with a huff and puff and the crowd cheered, but I was nauseated by this Tom of Finland and Yayoi Kusama collaboration.　<br/>
《Then let's start the preliminary round! Are you ready? Three... two... one... go!》<br/>
　Everyone ran up to cocks and started munching on them. I hurriedly kneeled down in front of the cock too, but when I got in front of them, I felt hesitation in my mind. Flurries came from behind me. When I turned around, it was those guys beside Connor - "He can't licking!" "I thought he lied to us!" "I'll have to teach him how to suck, a lot," - Connor was looking at me with worried eyes. I made up my mind and put my dick in my mouth in front of me.<br/>
　And I won.<br/>
　I won every round by a huge margin. The name of Gavin -- the TENGA of Detroit  -- Reed was all over the crowd, and in the finals against the Anaconda Man, there was a one-sided call for me. It was disgraceful.<br/>
"That's why I said it wouldn't end well."<br/>
　Connor said to me as I finished gluing those men's mouths to the Glory Hole on stage.<br/>
"What? I won."<br/>
"Aren't you wondering why you won?"<br/>
"Ha. That means I had a talent for sucking."<br/>
　When I accepted him the $10,000 prize money and the trophy from me, Connor pretended to be hesitant to tell me something for a while, but eventually he cut in as if he'd made up his mind.<br/>
"Gavin. I've been quiet the whole time but you have TENGA-like object in your throat."<br/>
"Huh? Seriously?"<br/>
The Doctor pulled out my vocal chords and altered them with TENGA. I wonder if he was going to use my throat after he took my dick. Connor already knew this because he scanned my body, but he couldn't tell me. By the way, when I said the other day that I wanted to be able to scan my body like you and I'd like to modify my eyes, but he stopped me hard. That's it.<br/>
"But the rule of competition didn't say that contestant mustn't modify his throat, so it's okay."<br/>
"Are you there? Why don't you care about my throat?"<br/>
"Let's put this money to good use."<br/>
　<br/>
　I went to work the next day and my co-workers only called me the TENGA of Detroit.<br/>
"I'm going to sue the compliance department!"<br/>
As I was threatening to do so, my boss tapped me on the shoulder and I was ready to be disciplined, but on the contrary, he handed me some money and a certificate in front of everyone. Apparently it was an award for helping to improve the Detroit Police Department's image of diversity. Is the city tolerant of fellatio? The people in the department began to tear up, "I never thought I'd see the day that Gavin would get an award..." and I snapped out of it.<br/>
　For the prize money x 2, I first put a custom-made dick on Connor. Cyberlife wouldn't have expected such a request, and I thought it would take a while to develop, but it was delivered the same day, and I was freaked out. I remembered Hank telling me to be careful, that CL's development department was a doozy.<br/>
"What are you going to do with all this stuff on me...We've been telling each other all along that we didn't want it....", said Connor.<br/>
　Connor turns over on the bed, looking embarrassed. His penis (he hates it when I say it cock), which he had installed earlier, is hanging slackly between his legs.<br/>
"I'll be damned if I don't use my throat."<br/>
"Do you only think about dirty things? You should have had your brain replaced too."<br/>
"Shut up. More than that..."<br/>
"Huh?"<br/>
　I click and switch my vision and scan the area. Electronic outlines frame the knots in Connor's body and various parameters emerge around him. I'm still not sure how to read the numbers. I'm not a calculator, you know.<br/>
"You promised you'd connect me in your sight."<br/>
　Connor's LED ring turns red.<br/>
"Okay but it doesn't make any sense. Your auxiliary brain is as crappy as an earthworm."<br/>
"I don't care."<br/>
　With a look of no-goodness on his face, Connor shared his vision with me.<br/>
　I could see me being scanned. I was topless, and I was staring slackly at Connor. That LED ring I'd had altered incidentally at my temples was twinkling yellow at my temples. There were a lot of zeros and ones playing in the corners of my(his) vision, probably the result of scans on me. It looked much more complex and high-performance than the parameters floating in my vision. Connor must be doing a lot of reading this.<br/>
"Connect me to something like internet."<br/>
"What's that... well, let's get access to Connors' network then. I don't think you'll know anything for sure anyway."<br/>
　I disappeared from sight, and it went dark.<br/>
　Connor sent a message other Connors, and the responses came back one by one from Connors all across America. It was like a greeting. I could tell the distance between each Connors by the time they responded. It was like a net. Then information was exchanged seamlessly in a language I didn't understand, and it seemed that Connor(in front of me) was sharing our information with them.<br/>
"《Welcome, Gavin.》" he said. "They're talking to you so."<br/>
"Oh. The internet is vast and infinite."</p><p>Translated with www.DeepL.com/Translator (free version)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>